


dorks with cats (joshler)

by camiisado



Category: Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, i literally could not think of a name oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camiisado/pseuds/camiisado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh buys his and Tyler's tenth cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dorks with cats (joshler)

Jishwa: Ty

 

Jishwa: Tyyy

 

Jishwa: Tyler

 

Jishwa: TYLERRRR

 

Jishwa: Tyler if u don’t respond I’ll buy another cat

 

Jishwa: oops it would be a shame if someone were to adopt this kitten

 

Tyjo: Josh no

 

Jishwa: :^)

 

Tyjo: JOSH DO NOT BUY ANOTHER CAT

 

Tyjo: Josh?

 

Tyjo: Josh??

 

Tyjo: I swear Josh

 

(20 minutes later)

 

Jishwa sent a photo to Tyjo

 

Jishwa: it’s mine now

 

Tyjo: THIS IS OUR TENTH CAT

 

Jishwa: :^)

 

Tyjo: I hate u Josh

 

Jishwa: At least Mulder doesn’t hate me

 

Tyjo: YOU NAMED THE CAT MULDER?

 

Jishwa: Yes.

______________________________________________________________________________

 

“See look at the kitten, he’s so cute, and he’s my best friend!” Josh had been persuading Tyler to like Mulder for the past 10 minutes and so far, he was going no where.

 

“Josh you say that about every cat” Tyler has been through this too many times.

 

“But it’s true. Look at my little guy. So cute and spooky” 

 

“Tyler look at his little legs. Look at him go. I’m gonna die from cuteness”

 

“He kind of looks like Patrick all we need is a fedora” Tyler was at his breaking point.

 

“Look at his little legs. Aw and his meows.” Tyler started playing with the kitten.

 

“See, Tyler” Josh said retrieving his phone so he could take a video of Tyler. 

 

Tyler played with Mulder a bit before noticing Josh filming him. 

 

“I hate you Joshua Dun” 

 

“And I love.. Mulder” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is trash


End file.
